


Courtship

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you know that you've commented on the weather to me every day for the past two weeks?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtship

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to goldarrow! You are always so lovely about reading fic even though I almost never write Stephen, so I've written some Stephen for you. *g* Fills 'weather' on my Primeval bingo card. Ditzy belongs to fredbassett.

The kitchen was empty when Ditzy came in to get a refill on his coffee, but of course, the pot was empty. Figured. He had just got the filters out of the cabinet when Stephen walked in.

“Lovely morning out today,” Stephen said.

Ditzy turned towards him. “Did you know that you’ve commented on the weather to me every day for the past two weeks?”

Stephen shrugged guilelessly. “Have I?”

“You have. You know, if you wanted to strike up a conversation, you could branch out a little. Show some variety.”

“What should I say, then? If you’re so particular?”

Ditzy smiled crookedly. “Perhaps something like... That’s a nice shirt. The colour looks great on you.”

“But that’s assuming I notice the colour of your shirts.”

“I’m willing to bet you do.”

Stephen reached his hand up to rub at the back of his neck. “That’s brazen of you.”

“All right, fine, you don’t like that option? Try this one. I’m going down the pub after work, do you want to come and have a drink with me?”

Stephen blinked. “Is that you asking?”

“If you’re too shy, I suppose I am.”

There was a flush in Stephen’s cheeks. “I’m going down the pub tonight after work. Do you want to come and have a drink with me?”

Ditzy grinned. “Why, yes, Stephen, I’d love that, thanks for asking.”

Stephen was smiling a little, too. “Was I terribly obvious?”

“Only a little.” Ditzy paused a moment. “Okay, a lot.”

“I think the weather comments must have helped. Do you feel wooed?”

Nodding seriously, Ditzy said, “I feel very wooed.”

When he turned to go, Stephen called out, “Hey, Ditzy.”

“Yeah?”

Now Stephen was definitely smiling, his blue eyes bright and amused. “Don’t change your shirt, that colour’s great on you.”

_**End** _


End file.
